Mecha Ridley
For the Metroid Prime version of Ridley, see Meta Ridley. Mecha Ridley is a robotic version of Ridley built by Space Pirates to temporarily replace him. Biography After Samus Aran defeated Ridley in his lair, the Space Pirates started to rebuild him. Meanwhile, they made a robotic version to take his place temporarily and safeguard his flagship. Samus encounters Mecha Ridley in the very top room of the Mother Ship and is the final boss in the game. Interestingly enough, the name "Mecha Ridley" is in fact unofficial, and is fan-dubbed. Due to the fact that it might not even have a name, this robotic version of Ridley could perhaps only be a security drone on his flagship only created in his likeness. It has no real position in Ridley's personal timeline. The Battle To defeat Mecha Ridley, Samus must fire missiles or Super Missiles at a small, glowing panel on his chest. Only missiles will damage it; Beam weapons have no effect. Mecha Ridley's first form(with the glass) has 3 attacks. One is a hand swipe. It is very damaging doing fifty damage on easy, a hundred damage on normal, and two-hundred damage on hard. This can be avoided by going to the wall and ducking (or going into morph ball - you still have to be by the wall). Its chest panel is exposed, so Missiles should be fired now. His second attack is a series of fireballs. While his head is at the top he will fire around six fireballs per wave, for two waves, three in each wave going straight and the others going sideways, alternating. To avoid this you must Space Jump rapidly in the middle of the far wall. You can push a missile into him right before the fireballs reach the wall. His final attack is a series of homing missiles that he does when you get very low on missiles. Screw Attacking to destroy the missles and collect the powerups is the easiest way to counter. This attack is pretty rare, playing normally, but is fairly common in a low % run. If you do not have screw attack then destroy the missiles with the ice beam. As a final note it takes ten missiles or two super missiles to defeat the first form. After ten missiles or two missiles the glass breaks and he goes into form 2. This is where things can get chaotic. He now takes twenty-five missiles and four super missiles to destroy. He has three attacks in this form, two recycled from form one, and one new attack. He has both the swipe and the missiles from the last form. However he also has a new laser attack. He fires many lasers in random directions. This is the weakest of his attacks. However he often does a combo attack, he fires the laser then while you are stunned hits you with the arm swipe. This is very powerful and does two-hundred and seventy-five damage on hard mode. It can still be evaded by going into Morph Ball mode or skillful jumping. Now for this form you should try to finish him off quick. He can be damaged while his head is up. Fire four super missiles and he is dead. On hard mode however especially on a low percent run this is much more difficult due to the fact that you do not have enough super missiles to kill him, as well as the fact that he will drop his head after a certain amount of missiles have been expended. As his hp is lowered he begins to flinch very quickly as well as expanding his combos. By 1/2 health he is so powerful that he can only take one missile per time he is exposed and his combos can kill you in one hit. Now comes the strat itself. When he enters form two jump to the upper wall. He should raise his head, if only to follow you. Now quickly fire a super missile/missile into his heart. Go back up the wall. Dodge the lasers and missiles and when he finally does the swipe come down and fire more super missiles/missiles into his heart. On normal, he should be dead by now. But on hard you should be out of super missiles and he still should be at his low hp powered up state. Do the same thing except you can only fire one missile into his heart per exposure. Also his combo goes something like this: he fires about five lasers, he fires a set of missiles, he fires another set of lasers and fires missiles while firing lasers, then he uses the swipe. This combo is difficult to avoid because you have to deal with the missiles, the lasers, and the hand. Repeat this four more times or so and he goes down. Once defeated, Mecha Ridley will shut down and cause the Mothership's self-destruct countdown to begin, leaving Samus with a few minutes to escape the ship. The amount of time depends on the difficulty selected by the player at the start of the game. She has seven minutes to escape on Easy, five minutes on Normal, and only three minutes on Hard. Category:Space Pirates Category:Robots Category:Bosses